Bliss
by Julimond
Summary: There are beds, whipped cream, brown eyes and fingers involved. But it is *so* not what you think...


Category: Romance, fluff

Spoilers: reference to something mentioned in "Tin Man"

Season: Future; post Continuum

Author's Notes: I always wanted to try a scene like that for Sam and Jack. This is pure sap. I seem to not be able to write anything else lately. Or ever. I guess I don't have enough sap in my life, so I have to create it on paper. Or screen. Whatever. Here goes. Indulge!

The long index finger reaches out slowly until it touches the tip of her nose. Gently, it winds its way upward to her forehead, where it lingers just a second before tracing along her eyebrows. First one, then the other.

Next, the finger feels the soft laugh lines at her eyes, lines so familiar by now, but he still can't get enough of touching them. It softly caresses her closed eyelids, making them flutter under the touch.

The finger travels on, grazing her cheekbone until it finds a dimple. And there, right in the corner of her mouth, it tickles, eliciting the reaction he has been waiting for far too long.

A giggle.

She opens her eyes to see him lying on the pillow next to her, his face just inches away from hers. He smiles his indulgent smile, the one he wears when he knows he's accomplished something only he can. Making her giggle like teenage girl.

"What are you smiling at?" She grins sleepily.

"You," he says, his grin never leaving his face. "If I had known all this time how ticklish you were right here," – he touches her dimple again, while she laughingly tries to escape his finger – "… I would have taken advantage of it so much earlier."

She laughs out loud. "It's one of my best kept secrets. Can't just go around telling everybody."

"Yes. That, and the elusive mole." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, sliding the hand that had been resting on her face downwards until it grazes her left breast through the thin fabric of her camisole.

When she takes in a sharp breath, he continues. "You know, the location of this particular secret of yours drove me nuts for all those years, ever since your copy mentioned it."

"Wow, that was a long time. How were you ever able to function around me?" she teases, but suddenly takes in another sharp breath combined with a moan when his fingertips catch her nipple.

A satisfied grin. "Tsk, tsk, Carter, gettin' fresh with me?" His hand wanders lower, under her garment, until it rides up to find her nipple again. "This calls for a punishment."

This time she moans loudly, watching his head dive under the covers. She doesn't expect him to bite her hip on the way down, however, and out of reflex pulls up her knee, conking him in the head with it.

"Ow! What the hell, Sam?"

He surfaces from under the blanket, rubbing his head, frustrated. ""Way to ruin my smooth act of seduction here!"

She actually blushes, then chuckles and glides her fingers in his hair to massage his throbbing head.

"Sorry." A wince. "Reflex. I wasn't thinking."

His sour expression disappears, replaced by a cocky smile. "Well, at least I succeeded at making you stop thinking for once. " That earns him an eye roll, but he continues. "Albeit, not in the way I intended…"

When he waggles his eyebrows at her again, she smiles.

"You really think you're so smooth, don't you, Jack?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. And it would have all worked out perfectly if it wasn't for you and your freakishly apt hand-to-hand combat reflexes." He pouts.

Her fingers are still threading through his soft hair. "I'm sorry. " She bites her lip, hard, in order not to laugh at his juvenile antics. "How can I make it up to you?"

The devilish twinkle in his eyes makes her gulp, but then she laughs at his answer.

"Cake?"

She's just about to respond when he continues.

"And whipped cream. Which I'll get to eat off any part of your body that I put it on."

Not expecting this, she has to clear her suddenly hoarse throat. This is one of her fantasies after all.

"Now look at that," he says. "I made you speechless. Well, there's a first for everything…" His eyes are twinkling again. Dangerously.

She has to look away from his intense gaze. The blush that is creeping up (and down) her body is almost embarrassing. Jeez, they've been married for years, after all. How he accomplishes to catch her off guard like this is a mystery to her.

His smirk is that of a winner. "Ah. I got a blush. A pretty good one too. Did you know that your blushes travel all the way down to your-"

"I'll get the whipped cream!," she cuts him off and jumps out of bed. His chuckle is audible all the way down to the kitchen.

With the blush still intact, she walks back into their bedroom a few minutes later. Standing at the edge of the bed, she puts one hand on her hip, raises an eyebrow and says in her best imitation of a Southern drawl: "Okay, darling, where d'ya want me? And most importantly, where d'ya want the whipped cream?"

Big brown eyes appear from under the covers.

But they don't belong to Jack.

"Mom? Why do you eat whipped cream in bed?"

She lets out a surprised squeak, but then pulls herself together. Glaring daggers at Jack, who is now laughing out loud under the covers, she puts on her best placating Mom-smile.

"Don't worry about it, hon'. I had trouble sleeping and Dad wanted to help me. Why are you out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep… He helps you with whipped cream?"

Jack is now whooping with laughter, so she sits on the bed and slaps his leg. Hard. He doesn't completely stop, but at least he surfaces, grinning, looking adorably disheveled. But she can't think about that right now.

"Well," she turns to her daughter whose blond hair is just as messy as her father's. "It's a special trick Dad knows to make me fall asleep. " A snort from Jack. She ignores him.

When her daughter looks like she's about to ask another poignant question, Sam quickly continues. "But, never mind that now." She glances at Jack over the girl's head, raising both eyebrows. He gets the message and starts pouting again.

"I know something that always makes me sleepy. Can I show you, Mom?"

Still looking at Jack, apologetically now, Sam says, "Sure, hon'."

She climbs back into bed, but instead of cuddling up to her husband she lays on her side, facing Jack and her daughter, who happily snuggles up in-between both of them.

"Okay, here's what you do," her daughter says. "You close your eyes-"

Sam meets Jack's eyes again. He's not pouting anymore. Instead, he wears a content smile, hugging his daughter's warm body close to his. He mouths 'I love you' and Sam's insides turn to goo.

"Mom! Close your eyes, I said!" Snapping out of her moment, she looks at her daughter, chastised. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry, okay. I'm doing it."

The last thing she sees is Jack's grin.

Then she feels a small index finger on her face, slowly touching the tip of her nose. Gently, it winds its way upward to her forehead, where it lingers just a second before tracing along her eyebrow. First one, then the other.

Next, the finger feels the soft laugh lines at her eyes, lines always familiar, but the little finger can never get enough of touching them. It softly caresses her closed eyelids, making them flutter under the touch.

The finger travels on, grazing her cheekbone until it finds a dimple. And there, right in the corner of her mouth, it tickles gently.

"You sleepy now, Mom?"

She smiles.

thE enD


End file.
